


A Strong Heart

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCEU, Justice League (2017), The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: Reader is a princess by the name of Ayala Daeli from the planet Kritha who comes to Earth seeking  the Justice League to help her become strong enough to return to her planet to save it from a violent alien race called the Ichorians.





	A Strong Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Triggers: Mentions of pillaging and murder in the intro.

In a distant galaxy is a beautiful planet called Kritha. This planet is full of lush, rich, green forests, and during the day, it is known to be hot and humid while during nights, it can sometimes get below freezing. Blizzards are a common occurrence when the sun goes down. Krithanians keep themselves warm with layered clothing, blankets weaved by their elders, and remaining indoors during the night.

Krithanians are said to hold a power within them that is strong enough to enable them to conquer galaxies, but the Krithanians are a peaceful people with no desire to harm or invade other planets. The Ichorians, unfortunately, are much different. The Ichorians are a violent race of power hungry aliens who invaded Kritha upon hearing about this power. They pillaged and murdered the people of every community they came across, and in doing this, found that every Krithanian they killed possessed a powerful stone in their hearts.

Princess Ayala Daeli, was said to have inherited the most powerful of the stones due to her royal blood, and knowing this, her parents sent her away, sacrificing themselves to the leader of the Ichorians, Lero, in doing so. She was sent to Earth, a place one of the elders said was inhabited by strong warriors who could protect her until she could harness the power within herself and become strong enough to return to Kritha to take back her kingdom.

Upon reaching her destination, Ayala begins to search for the warriors her elder spoke of, not realizing that Lero has followed close behind her to hunt down the power he is hungry for.


End file.
